This invention relates to a figure of an animated creature for retaining and visually displaying a picture comprising a body of the figure with a front side and means for retaining and visually displaying the picture disposed on the front side of the body of the figure. As is well known and understood, young children like figures of animated creatures, particularly stuffed animals. There are different types of stuffed animals but they are essentially limited to functioning as objects and not as a picture displaying device. A figure of an animated figure can include a stuffed animal such as a kitten or a pony, giraffe as represented in the drawing, or a teddy bear, frog, lion or any other animated creature.
The figure of the present invention encourages bonding between a child and an animal figure since it may retain and display a picture of the child, the parents, a sibling or some other subject matter which is familiar to the child. This combination of a figure and picture holding device provides an easily identifiable and familiar possession for even a young child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a figure of an animated creature which can visually display pictures or the like. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a figure of an animated creature that has a general appearance of a stuffed animal.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a figure of an animated creature that can removably retain a picture or the like and visually display same. Accordingly, the present invention must provide a figure and a means for retaining and visually displaying a picture.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.